Through the Eyes of a Titan: Robin
by Olivia Tara Logan
Summary: An accident left Richard Grayson with no memories of before he was 8. Seven years later he meets a girl, who may be the key to him remembering. He thinks now that he's left Bruce he'll be on his own, but instead he finds his true family. ROBSTAR
1. Chapter 1: New City New Hopes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**Chapter 1: New City, New Hopes**_

I had always wanted to grow up and be like Bruce, but now I couldn't wait to leave. I had become Batman's sidekick, but he over shadowed me. Everything I did didn't matter because Batman could do it ten times better. I was sick of people not noticing me.

I left, I don't regret it, and Bruce understands. He all but threw me a going away party. Something tells me he wanted me out of there. Either that or he thought me leaving would be a good thing for me to do right now. That was it no more team work for me. I worked alone from now on.

My name is Richard Grayson, most people know me as Robin, though. I've lived with Bruce since I was 12 when my parents died. Now I'm 15 and I'm on my own for the first time. I know how to take care of myself, Alfred taught me how.

I crouched on the platform of the fire escape, waiting for the theif to come right toward me. And sure enough, I heard his labored breathing as he rounded the corner. He thought he'd out run the law, but he was so wrong I wanted to laugh. I threw a bat-a-rang at him, hitting his hand causing him to drop his bag of stolen goods.

"Huh?" He looked around blindly, "I don't want any trouble,"

"Than you shouldn't have caused any," I said as I jumped down from the fire escape, right behind him.

"Hey this ain't your town," the thief said, fear evident on his face.

"Well I fly solo now," I said. I left the burglar hanging upside down, tied up hoping the police would find him. I noticed a bright light in the sky streaking overhead, there was a loud crash causing the ground to shake, and I knew what ever it was had landed some where, and close by. I went to investigate, only to find a girl in strange clothing with glowing green eyes. Her hands seemed to be bound in some sort of restraining device that I'd never seen before. She screamed in some language I know isn't even an earth language. We fought, ending up all over the city, she was a fearsome fighter. She was about to strike with a look of pure killing intent when she was hit in the side by, what looked like a green ram. The ram then turned to me and turned into a boy and said.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir! How can I help?" His eyes widened as he realized who I was, "You're Robin, aren't you, sir?" he asked.

"You can Start by not calling me sir," I said annoyed already, "Now Beast Boy was it?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said. Beast Boy looked down the street at the girl. Beast Boy pointed at her unable to speak. I looked back, and she was holding a bus with her foot. We started running. We looked back as a big teen stepped out before us and stopped the bus. He set the bus down and turned around to look at us.

"You better be careful you could get hurt," he said to us.

"Thanks for the tip," I said in a flat monotone.

"Yeah thanks," Beast Boy said. "I'm Beast Boy by the way," he said to the large boy.

He opened my mouth to speak but the girl had started flying towards us. I had to jump backwards so I wouldn't get hit.

"Wanna help us she's gonna destroy the city," I said.

"Sure," he said.

"What's your name?" Beast Boy asked, getting distracted again.

"Let's go she getting away," I said. We started running towards her. She stopped at the end of the block. She was challenging us to come closer. We stopped trying to think of what to do.

"I say attack head on," the tall teen said. "All three of us at once." he added.

"That's the best plan so far," Beast Boy said.

He looked up at me, waiting for my imput.

"Let's go," he said. We ran forward only to be blocked by a large black raven. We looked at the shield confused.

"Violence isn't always the answer," said a monotone behind us.

I turned around and saw a short girl. She had short violet hair and sapphire eyes filled with a saddness words could not describe. She was wearing a black long sleeved unitard and a blue cloak. On her forehead was a small red diamond shaped gem.

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling for some reason she was familiar to me.

"Maybe you should try being alittle nicer to her," the girl said her voice still devoid of any emotion. She let the barrier fall. Her eyes locked with mine for a moment. I nodded and slowly walked towards the girl.

I held my hands up. She flinched and looked ready to attack. I reached to my belt and pulled a lock pick out.

"I only wanna help," I said. I started working on the weird cuffs. They fell to the ground. Ahd she rubbed her wrists. She then with one arm pulled me close and kissed me on the lips to my surprise. She then pushed me away and said, "If you do not wish to get hurt then you will leave me alone," she flew away. Leaving me shocked, on the ground. I jumped to my feet and said.

"We have to find her,"

"More like see if she'll give him another kiss," the tall teen muttered, thinking I couldn't hear him.


	2. Chapter 2: Anything you can do I can do

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**Chapter 2: Anything You can do I can do Better**_

I don't remember much from before I was eight. My mom told me it was due to an accident I had had. When I was eight I fell off my bike and I wasn't wearing a helmet. My mom had warned me that something like this would happen, though I don't think she meant this bad. I don't remember the accident or even going to the hospital for that matter, I just remember walking up in the hospital not knowing what was going on. I was cleared to go home the next day, and things went back to normal, I think. One thing was for sure I was always going to wear a helmet whenever I rode a bike.

My mom tells me stories of when I was younger, but it's like she's telling me someone else's life. I don't remember anything she tells me. She says it's because of the accident, and that maybe if she tells me these things it will help bring the memories back, so I listen to them. I know it won't work, but i don't want to break her heart. She truly believes I will remember, but I don't think I will. I let her hope, though, I let her dream that someday I'll remember.

"Richard it's time for bed," my mom said. I looked up at her, she had finished teling me a story of when I was young. She told me of my first day of school. I wanted to rememeber all that but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry I can't remember," I said looking down at my blanket. I felt horrible that I couldn't remember what she had told me. Like I said it was as if she was telling me someone else's life story.

"It's not your fault," she said softly. She looked me in the eyes. I could see that she was hurt, but she didn't want me to know, so I left it alone.

"Good night," I said as I hugged her. She hugged me back and kissed me on the forehead as she bid me good night.

_-_-Four Years later-_-_

"Richard come on!" my brother yelled up the stairs to me.

"Hold on X," I hollered back.

"We're going to be late again," Xavier said annoyed. Xavier was my older brother, he was four years older than me, and He easily got mad at me. I don't know why but he just seems to hate me. Maybe it's because mom and dad give me more attention than him.

"I'm coming," I grabbed my backpack from my dresser, and ran down the stairs to the front door, where Xavier and our dad was waiting for me.

"About time," Xavier said annoyed.

"So we're going to your show today after schol right?" I asked looking up at my dad, ignoring Xavier completely.

"Yes, our friend Bruce will be picking you up after school," Dad said, "You remember Bruce don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. Bruce was my parents rich friend. He wasn't their friend because he was rich, no they've known Bruce for a long time. I just know him as the rich guy with a butler, Alfred. I like Alfred, he is way more friendly than Bruce. Bruce is nice don't get me wrong, but Alfred is way nicer. Whenever my parents leave town they leave me and X with Bruce and Alfred takes care of us. Everyday while I'm there I help Alfred with some of his chores. He laughs and says, "I wish Master Bruce was this enthusiastic about chores."

"Oh goodie," Xavier said, "Can we go I do not want to be late again," he said.

"Calm down X," I said as I walked out the door to the car. "We'll get there," I added as I got into the front seat. Xavier glared at me as he got into the backseat. He hated when I sat infront, it was something about him being older and getting less priviliges.

I arrived in my 7th grade homeroom, on time for the first time in a long time. I walked over to my table and sat down next to my best friend, Gar Logan. Gar was a short boy, he had black hair and dark green eyes, and he was always wearing a ring on his right hand. I never asked about, I figured it was his business.

"Hey you're on time," He said amazed.

"I know, X threw a fit something about not wanting to get a detention or something like that," I said shrugging. Over the years X and I had come to an unspoken agreement. Be better than the other at everything. Natually I was the better of us. I was a better fighter, a better dancer, I was better at everything. I was constantly pushing myself to be better than him and I'm not sure why.

"You know, maybe you could be nicer to him, I mean he is your brother after all," Gar said. Gar was my total opposite. He was lousy at everything. It's not that he didn't try it's just he was bad, at most things. There were very few thing he excelled at. Being a good friend was one of those few. He was right maybe I should be nicer to Xavier, but Xavier was never nice to me. Why should I be nice to someone who obviously hates my guts. We may be brothers but he hates me I know it.

"Gar he hates me," I said.

"He does not," Gar said.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

The rest fo that day Gar and I steered clear of any topic that would lead to Xavier. Gar knew me well enough to know when I didn't want to talk about something. At the end of the day we walked out the front doors away from the buses and into the school parking lot. I looked around and saw Xavier standing by the bike rack.

"I rode my bike to school," Gar said as he walked over to a green bike, "See ya, Rich," he said as he rode away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Thought I'd make things easier on Al, and be here when he shows up for you," Xavier said calmly. I looked up at him and in his eys. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. I just knew it was just very unilke him to do anything for others. Xavier was a person who only cared for himself. A black limo pulled up to the curb next to us, and Alfred got out. He walked around and opened the back door for us.

"Thanks Al," I said as I got in before Xavier. Xavier sighed annoyed and got in the limo right behind me. '

"Master Xavier I was under the impressiom you'd be at the high school," Alfred said.

"I thought I'd make things easier on you Al," Xavier said. Alfred closed the door and walked back around and got in the drivers seat. I looked at Xaiver very confused. Something was wrong and I didn't know what it was. Like I said Xavier was a person who only cared about himself. He never did things to make things easier for others, if anything he complicated things.

"You skipped out on your last class agian didn't you?" I asked suddenly. Xavier looked up at me comfirming my conclusion.

"You tell mom and dad and I will kill you," He threatened. I smirked at him and looked him in the eyes. He knew that if he touched me he'd get in trouble. According to him I could do no wrong, at least when it came to getting in trouble. My parents always punished him more than they did me. I don't know why they did what they did but they just did. I wished they'd treat us the same but they never did. Xavier and I could do the same thing and they'd go harder on him. I hated them for that and I wanted to ask them why but I was afraid they'd get mad at me.


	3. Chapter3 Family Business, & Family Fueds

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**Chapter 3: Family Business, and Family Fueds**_

The ride to the circus tent was spent in silence. I looked over at Xavier, he was looking away from me. I wasn't sure what was up with him. He had been acting really wierd lately. I had no idea why he was acting this way, it was as if he didn't like me at all.

"Come, boys your parents want to speak to you before the show," Alfred said ushering us through the tent to the back where all the performers were getting ready for the show. I looked at some of the clowns they looked at me. I knew what they were thinking. They all think I'm way to skinny and they always give me candy, cotton candy to be exact. Eventually I grew to hate cotton candy I like gummy bears or chocolate a lot better.

We reached our parents. They were getting ready for the show with uncle Max and Tim. I smiled and ran over to them. I ran into my mom's open arms and hugged her. "I had a great day at school," I said.

"That's good to hear," she said.

"Why did you want to talk to us," Xavier asked not even bothering to tell us his day. I knew he didn't want to get in trouble for skipping and me wanting to stay on his good side kept my mouth shut. I looked up at my parents expectantly. I wanted to know too, they usually waited until after the show to talk to us. This was highly unusual.

"There's something we wanted to tell you and we could not wait," My dad said.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"The circus is gonna be traveling and we're going with," My mom said, "You two are coming with us," she said.

"You'll be getting tutored and you can join us in the show if you want to," Dad said. I looked up at them. I had always wanted to be a Flying Grayson. They were finally letting us join them.

"You mean it?" I asked. Both of them nodded and I cheered.

"So your going to teach us?" Xavier asked. His permanent scowl gone. He looked actually happy or hopeful. I knew this was a dream of his as well. We both had wanted this for a long time. It was the family business and we wanted in. It was something every Grayson looked forward to, at least that's what my dad said. It was like a right of passage in my family and we were about to go through it.

"Yes boys you'll finish this semester in school and then we'll start traveling," our mom said.

"What about my friends?" I asked.

"You'll be able to keep in touch with them," Tim said. Tim was my other brother, well he was like a brother. More so than Xavier was at times. He was actually my cousin. Uncle Max was his dad. Tim and I had a lot of fun hanging out and playing games. He had more patience than Xavier did. I wanted to have what Tim and I had with Xavier. I want to be close to Xavier but he would not let me in. Xavier just seemed to hate me for some reason. He's hated me ever since my accident, well according to Tim anyways. Tim told me that, me and Xavier used to be very close, but since I can't remember I have to take his word. It's just hard to believe that Xavier and I could ever get along.

"So when do we start training?" Xavier asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Tomorrow after school," our Dad said.

"Seriously?" I asked shocked.

"Yes shorty," Tim said picking me up and swinging me over his shoulder. I laughed and playfully hit his back.

"Put me down," I said.

After that Xavier, Alfred and I joined Bruce out in the crowd to watch the show. The little kid coming out in me told Bruce the exciting news. He was happy for us. I think he was happy we'd be leaving town. I don't think he likes me and Xavierthat much. I mean alone we're lovable, well I am. But the second we get together everybody gets mad at us because we just can't get along. The show went off without a hitch and everything was fine.

The next day I told Gar the news and he was excited for me, unitl I told him I was moving. He did not want to lose me as a friend.

"You can't move," he said.

"I don't have a choice but we can keep in touch," I said.

"It won't be the same," Gar said pouting. Gar was like a little kid at times. However at other times he was very smart anda great friend. He was the one person I did not want to lose.

"I don't wanna go but it's part of being a Flying Grayson," I said, "It's the family business and I don't have a choice, I wanna do this," I said.

"Fine, but you have to keep in touch with me," Gar said.

"I will," I said. I intended on keeping in touch with Gar. He was the only real friend I had made here. It's not that I didn't want to make any friends other people only wanted to be friends with me because I knew Bruce Wayne and my parents were sort of famous. Gar was the only one who wantedto be my friend because of me not because of my family. Gar was different, I didn't know much about his family. Only that he was adopted and his real parents had died in an accident he would not tell me about. He loved his adoptive parents though and they loved him. I had never met them but that's what he told me. He also told me he lived with two of his uncles on his adoptive dad's side.

Aftertschool I walked out to the front of the school to wait for my ride. I wasn't sure who was coming for me today.

"Dicky," Xavier called as he walked up to me. I glared at him. He knew I hated that nickname. I perfered Richard, not Dick or Dicky. Those names just seemed childish and he made very inappropriate jokes about them. I hated when he did that.

"I hate it when you call me that," I said, "what are you doing here, skip out again?" I asked.

"Maybe," He said as he stopped a few feet from me.

"If you keep this up you won't be able to be a Flying Grayson," I said, "mom and dad will probably want us to be doing good in school," I added.

"I am passing all my classes," He said.

"I doubt that," I said.

"Shut it Dicky," he snapped.

"Hit a nerve did I?" I asked.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do," Xavier snapped. I walked over to him and locked eyes with him. I looked up at him trying to intimidate him. It was a battle of wills here. Neither of us were going to back down easily.

"Oi, Richard, X," A voice called. Xaiver and I looked over to a car next to us. Tim was leaning against the hood of his red car. How long had he been there? "Come on you two your parents are waiting," he said.

I gave Xavier a side glance telling him this was not over and walked over to the car. I got in the passengers seat as Xavier slid into the back seat. I knew Xavier and I getting along was never gonna happen. Only a fool would think that we could get along.


	4. Chapter 4: First Show

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**Chapter 4: First Show**_

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. This is what I had been training for, for the last three years. This was going to be my first show with my parents, Tim and Xavier. I had everything down and I was great. My parents had finally deemed Xavier and myslef ready. We had spent the last three years training and going to school. Our parent didn't want to pull us from public school until they were one hundred percent sure we were ready. Uncle Max was sick so we were filling in for him. That was the only reason we were doing this tonight. It was out time to shine.

"Richard relax," my mom said. I looked over at her and smiled.

"I can't help it I'm nervous," I said.

"You're gonna do fine," she said. She was right. I was a natural, I had caugt on very quick. There was not onthing I was bad at. I don't mean to sound cocky, but I'm just really good at a lot of things. kick boxing, karate, and sports to name a few things. There are something I'm bad at, but that not what I need to think about l right now. I looked over at my mom and hugged her. It was because of her I had this oportunity. She had talked dad into letting us fill in. We waited above the crowd for he ring master to introduce us. Finally the Flying Grayson's were introduced. I took a deep breath as the spotlights were turned on us. We started our routine, and everything was going fine. Xavier and I were great and and the crowd was amazed. The ring master started talking.

"ladies and gentleman, the Flying Grayson's," he said as we finished one of our routines. That was the cue to do our last 'trick' as Xavier called them. "Now ladies and gentlemen, fifteen year old Richard Grayson will perform the Final Act," he said. That was my cue. I stood up straighter and held my arm up to the crowd to signal them it was me. "Without the safety if a net," the ring master added. The crowd ooed."Richard be careful," my mom said as she patted my shoulder."I'll be fine mom," I said grabbed her hand for a second as Xavier and dad got in position. I took one last deep breath as the net was removed. I grabbed the trapeze and started. My heart was pounding. I had done this a thousand times but I had always had a net. I started swinging, picking up speed. 'Come on, Richard you can do this,' I told myself. Once I had enough momentum I looked to my dad and Xavier who were waiting for me. The only reason I was the one doing this is I was the lightest. I was the easiest the lift. I swung forward and let go of the trapeze bar and did a flip just like we had practiced and held my hands out. I trusted my dad to catch me and Xavier I hoped he would. I closed my eyes as jne hand caught mine, my other was caught but it slipped from the hand. I looked up as Xavier held on to me as the crowd went wild. I smiled as I held my other hand up to my dad. He smiled and grabbed it and he and Xavier pulled me up to the bar with them. My heart was pounding even faster for a second I thought I was a gonner. Another trapeze bar was tossed to us from Tim. Dad caught it and he was off."Thanks X," I said looking at him."It's what we promised to do I'd never let you fall without a net," he said.I looked over to Xavier shocked. That was the first time he had ever said something nice to me. "That's the first nice thing you ever said to me," I said."Yeah don't get to used to it," he said. I grinned as the bar was passed to us from dad we both took it over to join him and Tim. The spotlight turned onto the ring master and the show went in as we climbed down. We all left the tent and went out back to he trailer."Oh Richard went you dad's hand slipped I thought Xavier wasnt t string enliven hold you on your own seeing as he always dropped you before," my mom said."That was because we always had a net," Xavuer said as he sat down on the couch and outing his feet up so no one else could sit next to him. I pushed his feet down and sat down next to him."Gee X, it's good to know you care," I said, "I could still have gotten hurt," I said."But you didn't," Xavier said. I rolled my eyes and looked up to my parents."You two did a great job tonight," Tim said."Yeah you were," our dad said."You doubted us?" I asked."No, we're giving you a compliment," Tim said, "so take it," he added. There was a knock on the door. It had to be Gar I told him to come back after our performance. I jumped up and opened the door and sure enough there was Gar."That was awesome," he said as I stepped out if the trailer to talk to him."I take it you like the show," I said. He nodded. Gar and I had become like brothers these last few years and now I had to tell him I might have to leave soon."So I take it this means you'll be leaving soon?" he asked looking at ne expectantly. I nodded. Gar was the only real friend I had. I didn't want to leave him here alone because I was his only friend as well. 


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday to Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**Chapter 5: Happy Birthday to Me**_

I sighed being 'home schooled' was no fun. My parents had hired someone to teach us online through web chats. Xavier and I were still getting our education. Besides that traveling with my parents was fun.

"Richard," Tim said getting my attention. I turned around and looked at him."What" I asked."Your mom wants you," he said grinning."But I'm doing my homework like she asked me to if she wants it to get done then she should leave me alone," I said. She was always doing this asking me to do one thing then five minutes later another. Normally I went along but I was falling behind in my work. I needed to get this done and soon."She said you would say that so she told me to tell you just quit complaining and get your and I quote 'ass' in the tent now," Tim said. I sighed I really wanted to finish my homework and get it done so I could practice."Fine," I said pushing my self away from the table. I walked past Tim and out of the trailer and into the big tent. I stopped dead in my tracks. There standing in the center ring was everyone from the show. My mom and dad were standing in the front along with uncle Max and Xavier who was holding a cake.I had totally forgotten it was my birthday. I stood there shocked. Over the last few months I had spent time with everyone in the show and we were all one big family."Happy sixteenth Birthday, Richard," my mom said. She walked over tone and gave me a hug. That was the catalyst for everyone congratulating me. I looked at the cake Xavier was holding it did not look like enough. Xavier walked up to me."Happy birthday little bro," he said. My dad joined him and lit the sixteen candles on the cake. Everyone started singing. I smiled as they all sang loud and out of key but that was tradition around here. I was really a part of this family."Make a wish," my mom said once they all finished singing.I stood there for a moment. There wasn't anything that I wanted really. I had everything I ever wanted. I was part of the Flying Grayson's and I had the perfect family. I closed my eyes and wished for this to last forever. I never wanted this to end. This moment, this time was perfect. I wouldn't trade this for the world. I blew the candles out and opened my eyes and looked up at my mom. She turned to everyone and told them there was another cake out back and for everyone to go out there. Everyone left leaving me and her alone. I stood there looking at her."Did You know it was eight years ago today that you had your accident?" she asked. I unconsciously reached up and touched the scar on the back of my head. I had forgotten about that. I shook my head the memories of that day were hazy. I don't remember much from before then either. "You ran off on your own we were so worried about you. I remember thinking we were gonna lose you, but here you are eight years later," she said close to tears."Mom I'm fine," I said as I rushed over to her and hugged her, "I'm here and alright," I said. I hadn't expected this. I thought she was over this."I know, I know," she said softly."I'll never scare you like that again," I said. I knew this is what she wanted to hear. She needed reassurance that I wouldn't do anything like that again. Then again I put my life in danger all the time, with the tricks I performed without a net might I add."Waiting in the ER was horrible the doctors said you were brought in by a man who found you in the forest all alone and you were hurt," She said, "I remember waiting and waiting and missing a show all for you," she said. I pulled her closer and held her.I had no idea why she was telling me this. It had been years since my accident. I hadn't given it one thought in almost five years."I remember the doctors giving me this," she pulled out of the hug and reached into her pocket and pulled out a rock that looked like it was broken in two, "They said you were holding it when you came in," she said.I looked at the rock it was weird I had never seen anything like it, but I remembered it. It looked so familiar. I took it and examined it closely.

"You two coming?" Xavier asked. I looked past my mom and saw Xavier standing in the exit.

"Yeah," I said. He turned and left. "Let's go," I said holding the rock out to her. She shook her head."No you keep it," she said. I nodded and pocketed it and we walked outside to join the party.hr>

After the party everyone got back to getting ready for tonights show. I went back to my homework along with Xavier. We finished just time time to go over tonights routine with mom, dad and Uncle Max. Tim was sitting out tonight. He wanted to watch the show for once.

Once that was done we had some down time before the show. I walked back to our trailer and I pulled the rock out of my pocket and looked at it.This rock was odd. Why had my mom waited so long to show me this. I turned it over in my hands why was I holding this when I was found. It had to have some significance if I hadn't let it go.What I really wanted to know was what really happened to me. I knew I may never remember, the doctors told my parents it was a probably a permanent amnesia. I would never remember. I put the rock in my pocket and pulled out my iPod and listened to music.I felt as though I had just fallen asleep when I was being woken up. I looked up at Xavier and sat up."Have you been in here this whole time sleeping?" he asked."Sorry I fell asleep," I said, "What time is it?" I asked looking around."It's time to get ready," Xavier said handing me my outfit. I nodded and took it. He left and I got dressed. I had realized I had fallen asleep. Once I was finished I walked outside and joined Xavier and the others."Did we wake you," uncle Max asked teasingly."Yes my nap was ruined and now I must kill Xavier," I said."Hey mom wanted me to find the birthday boy so he could do the show I could've left you," Xavier said. Uncle Max laughed as Xavier and I fought.This was nothing new, it was something we did. I was beginning to think that if we didn't fight we wouldn't be able to get along it like we did. There was a time when I thought Xavier and I would never get along, but somewhere along the line it happened. Xavier and I treated each other like brothers should. When we fought it was full blown fists and words of hate like it had been at one point, but it was playful brother banter. Ok that sounded lame but it's true. We actually got along. Over the years things had changed."Knock it off you two," dad said. We both stopped but this wasn't the end. We would start once one of us said something to set the other off."Come on we're almost up," Uncle Max said. We walked inside and my mom and I walked to one end while Xavier, uncle Max and my dad walked to the other. The lights went down once we all I place. The ring announcer introduced us. The show went off with out a hitch. After the show we gathered out back. This day had been amazing. Everything was working out. I couldn't helpline think that my wish just might come true. I knew things were going to be fine."So Richard what do you wanna do tomorrow?" my dad asked clapping a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him confused. He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a set if keys for keys for me to see. My eyes grew wide as I realized what he had planned. "Your test is tomorrow at noon," dad said. I looked at the keys they were brand new."The car is a gift from Bruce," mom said in my ear."Bruce Wayne?" I asked even though I knew the answer to that question. I took the keys from my dad and he and Uncle Max led me around to the back of the trailer. There sitting next to it was a new red convertible. My eyes grew wide as I stared at it."Close you mouth," Xavier said tapping my chin, "you'll catch flies," he added.The car was similar to the one Xavier had gotten for his sixteenth birthday from Bruce also. Xavier's was black and a few years older than mine.

* * *

_Next Time: Everything that night started out normal. No one saw it coming even me, and I was the one who could usually see these types things happening. Maybe if I had payed attention and told people it never would've happened. I know I shouldn't blame myself for this but I couldn't help it. Xavier and I had had a choice that night and we made the wrong one. I knew that now. Had we been there none of that would have happened or maybe it would've been us instead of them. _


	6. Chapter 6: The Accident

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series.**_

This idea is taken from the Batman Forever movie and I do not own anything that us taken from that bubi changed it a little bit

_**Chapter 6: The Accident **_

Everything that night started out normal. No one saw it coming even me, and I was the one who could usually see these types things happening. Maybe if I had payed attention and told people it never would've happened. I know I shouldn't blame myself for this but I couldn't help it. Xavier and I had had a choice that night and we made the wrong one. I knew that now. Had we been there none of that would have happened or maybe it would've been us instead of them.

* * *

Like I said that night started out normal. The show wasn't taking place in the tent like normal but in the Gotham pavilion, indoors. It was a big building on the shore if Gotham. Xavier and I were sitting out this show. So we watched as Uncle Max and Tim filled in for us.

"Tell me again why we're sitting out," Xavier said."Because Uncle Max wanted to do one last show before he went home to Auntie Liza," I said. Xavier nodded and watched the show."If uncle Max wanted in why did Tim have to go in too?" Xavier asked after some time."Tim wanted one last show with his dad and after this he'll be alternating with us on who performs," I said annoyed. I paid close attention to Tim. He was always watching me and telling me what was wrong, so now it was my turn. I knew Tim didn't mess up that often but if he did I was paying attention."Hey," Xavier said tapping my arm. I looked over at him again. Our patents act was almost over. He pointed to a guy standing in the shadows."So," I said."He's been standing there the whole show," Xavier said."X, this is the circus all the weirdos come out," I said dismissing the man. I had been coming to these shows long enough to know that weirdos come out to these things. I also knew well enough to leave them alone."Ladies and Gentlemen," the ring announcer called out."Oh I like this one," Xavier said to Bruce Wayne who was sitting with us. Over the years we had gotten to know Bruce and whenever we came to town or one near by he was at the show.The lights died down and a spotlight was on our parents and Tim and uncle Max. We watched as they performed the grand finale. Tim was doing my trick, without the net like I usually did. He had practiced and after I told him my trick for it he finally had it down. That was the reason j let him have my place tonight. Tim was great, but cocky and when he couldn't do my trick I never let him live it down. I had come up with it al on my own and perfected it. after Tim threatened me and my mom almost grounding me I had to tell him. The sad thing was he was doing everything right except he needed a little more arch in his back to get the timing right.Suddenly below us there was a commotion. The spotlight left our parents and went down to the center ring where the ringmaster was laying on the ground in a pool of blood and above him stood a man.Half of his face was badly burned and discolored. He was wearing a suit that was two in one. I recognized him as the man threatening Gotham at the moment. It was Two Face. He once used to be Harvey Dent. He had been one of Gotham's greatest DA's. After his accident however he changed."All right ladies and gentlemen settle down there's a new ringmaster now," I said and he grabbed the hat from his feet and put it on. I looked over at Xavier and then to our parents who were off the swings and on the platforms."Richard," Xavier said."I know he's that guy we saw," I said.The crowd started panicking. Bedtime stood up and tried to get to the exits, until a shit was fired. Everyone stopped and silence filled the tent. I looked up to my parents once again they were all right, Tim and Uncle Max were too."All right there is one thing I want," Two Face said, "the Batman," he said. I looked over at Xavier and noticed Bruce was gone."Hey where's Bruce?" I asked looking around for him. Xavier looked over his shoulder and shrugged. There was a loud clank from above our heads and I looked up as a big metal ball was lowered down from an opening."It's a bomb," Xavier said. I nodded. He was right, I could tell. I turned around and looked around and saw some rafters I could climb and get to the bomb."Come on," I said to Xavier. I climbed the last few rows and Xavier followed me. "I need a boost," I said pointing to the low rafter. Xavier nodded and helped me up to it."Your gonna need my help," he said. I nodded and held my hand out to him. Once he was up I looked over to our parents they were watching us. I pointed to the hole where the bomb had been lowered from and them nodded."We need to get up there," I said to Xavier."Now Batman better show up," Two Face said, "he's only got two minutes," Two Face said. He flipped a coin into the air and watched it as it came down. "Yes, two minutes," he said and he raised his hand which held a remote. He pressed a button and a clock appeared on the bomb. Two minutes started. People started to panic again."Get moving," Xavier said pushing me slightly. I nodded and started towards the bomb. Quickly and skillfully we made it to the center and we couldn't reach the top. I grabbed the cord suspending the bomb and climbed. Xavier followed me. I Rae he'd the hole in the ceiling and climbed up and helped Xavier. We started pulling on the cord. I looked down as Two Face noticed what was going on. I doubled my efforts and heard a gunshot. I stopped as a bullet whizzed past the bomb."Don't stop," Xavier said. I nodded and started pulling again as people from below made a noise. Batman must be here. After a struggle we got the bomb up. Another shot was fired and people started screaming as three more were fired. I looked at the time on the bomb, there was only thirty seconds left."Come on out the window," Xavier said pointing to the window. I nodded and we rolled it to the window and it broke the glass and rolled down the roof and into the water. We watched it as it hit the water and went under and exploded causing the water to shoot up into the air.I looked at Xavier excited. We then remembered our parents, Tim and uncle Max. We ran to the edge of the hole and looked downMy heat stopped when I saw three bodies in the ground and Tim sitting slumped on the platform against the wooden pole that went up to the ceiling. I looked Aron d and saw a rope and tied it to a beam and threw it out of the hole and Xavier moved before I could and climbed down. The rope got us to the rafters and from there we got down the way we got up. The building was cleared out, Two Face was gone and a the performers were standing around our parents and uncle Max. once I got down from the rafters I ran down to the ground and tried to jump the barrier but I was stopped by some performers."It's us!" Xavier yelled. Once they recognized us they let us go. I ran over to our mom and Xavier to dad. I don't know when but somewhere along the line I had started crying. I looked around, where was Batman he was supposed to stop his from happening. He was suppose to stop the bad guys. This never should've happened."Tim," Xavier said suddenly. I jumped up and ran over to the ladder and climbed up to Tim. I looked at him and thought the worst, he was dead."Dickie?" he said. I looked up at him. He was alive and looking at me. I looked him over an realized he had been shot in the leg."Yeah I'm here," I said."I tried to save them," he said, "I got in the way how's your mom?" he asked. I shook my head and looked away there was no way I could tell him the truth. Uncle Max was his dad, I didn't know how to tell him."Is my dad?" he asked. I still didn't look at him. I didn't know what to say. 


	7. Chapter 7: Moving On

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**Chapter 7: Moving On **_

"Come on Richard let's go," Xavier hollered annoyed.

"Will you please just be patient," I snapped as I walked down the spiral staircase of Wayne Manor. I was wearing a black suit that matched Xavier's perfectly. I joined him at the bottom as Alfred walked out into the hall."You two look ready," he said."Thanks Al," I said. It had been three months since my birthday and two months since our parents accident. We were staying with Bruce, because unknown to us our parents had named his our legal guardian should something happened to them. I'll admit I wasn't happy at first but after he promised me a bike if I worked on his and got them running I warmed up to the idea. Bruce had a big collection old old motorcycles. I had never even seen a few of the makes and models he had.Over the years when I wasn't working the show I worked on bikes for my uncle Bill, on my mom's side. He taught me everything he knew and I was pretty good. The best part was Bruce could buy brand new parts if I needed them. Xavier and I were comfortable here. The only problem was Bruce wanted us to attend his business parties so people would think we were getting along just fine.I'll be the first to admit things weren't fine. Xavier and I spent most of our time alone. The bikes were my distraction, Xavier helped at times but I mostly did it on my own since he would only make things worse. Xavier would spend his time alone in his room or just wandering around the manor as I did from time to time. It also seemed Xavier and I were constantly fighting again."Do we have to do this Al?" I asked."Yes it'll be over before you know it," Alfred said."This is gonna be so boring," I said."It could be worse," Xavier said."How?" I asked."We could be wearing tuxedos," he said tying hard not to laugh."I am about ready to hurt you," I said through clenched teeth."Now master Richard calm down and let's go," Alfred said."Where's Bruce?" I asked looking around."He went straight from work to the party and my instructions were to get you there in one piece," Alfre said."Now come along Dickie let's get this over with," Xavier said. Alfred walked away. Xavier and I followed him outside to the black Mercedes parked out front. I climbed in back with Xavier. Alfred put on the chaffers hat I had given him when I was young. He had laughed and wore it every time he took me somewhere."Master Richard," Alfred said getting my attention. I looked up at him. "Now I know you probably won't wear it but look what I found," Alfred pulled my old hat out of the glove box. A while afterward I gave him his hat he had bought me a hat that matched his and we wore them together and he would let me ride upfront with him. I smiled and took the hat from him."You kept this all these years," I asked shocked."Yes," Alfred said, "it brings back great memories for me," he said."Yeah me too," I said. I examined the hat and smiled. It really did have great memories. I has been so excited when he had given me the hat. For a moment I felt like a child again. I missed that sometimes. Never having to worry or be responsible. There were times when I wished that I could just be a kid again.Several minutes later we arrive at city hall where a banquet for Bruce was being held. Alfred stopped the car. I gave him the hat, "Keep it safe," I said as I got out Xavier followed me. We walked up the front steps to the man at the door."We're guests of Bruce Wayne we're actually living with him I'm Xavier Grayson and this is Richard Grayson," Xavier said. The man nodded and looked at the list."Ah yes here you two are," he said, "go on in Mr. Wayne is waiting for you," he said. Xavier and I quickly made our way inside. The room was packed already and the party was in full swing. I scanned the room for Bruce and found him talking to a thin man with short brownish grey hair in the crowd. I tapped Xavier and pointed this out to him."Let's just get this over with," he said as be started for Bruce. I followed him. We walked up to Bruce and he noticed us. We could never sneak up on Bruce no matter how hard we tried."Boys," he said. The man he was talking to turned to look at us. "Boys this is commissioner Gordon," he said."It nice to meet you," Xavier said shaking the commissioner's hand. I nodded and did the same."Gordon these two are Xavier and Richard Grayson," Bruce said continuing the introductions."Bruce was just tell me about your interest in motorcycles, Richard," the commissioner said, "You should talk to my daughter Barbra, she just adores those things," he said."Really?" I asked disbelievingly."Yeah she's got her own but it needs to be fixed and as skilled as she is she can't get it to work," he said."I know everything there is to know about fixing bikes send over to the manor and I could look at it for her and tell her what to do," I said deciding it wouldn't hurt to be on this guys good side."She's around here somewhere," the commissioner said looking around."Ok here's my question what does she know about bikes?" I asked. I did not want to help someone who had no idea what they were doing."A lot more than I do, she likes looking at older models and riding and just seeing if she an fix them," the commissioner said."Can she fix one?" I asked."Yeah but her new one she can't figure out what is wrong," he said."Like I said send her up to the manor," I said, "I've been taught everything about bikes from my uncle who owns a shop up state," I added."Yeah he's a genius when it comes to fixing bikes," Xavier said."All right I'll do that then," the commissioner said. He looked around once more. He must've spotted her because he waved her over. I spotted a young girl about my age start in our direction. She had long blonde hair and blue green eyes. She was wearing a simple black dress with spaghetti straps. She smiled and walked past me to he commissioner."Hi daddy," she said as she hugged him."Barbra, I'd like you to meet Xavier and Richard Grayson," the commissioner said. Barbra turned around and looked at me and Xavier."It's nice to meet you," she said smiling sweetly at us."I'm Xavier and he's Dickie Boy," Xavier said grinning."You can call me Richard," I said. It was then I noticed Bruce and the commissioner were gone and talking to other people. "So you dad tells me your into motorcycles," I said trying to start a conversation."Yeah, I love fixing them and riding," she said."Your a racer aren't you?" I asked looking around for the commissioner and he was no where in sight. Barbra did the same before answering."Yeah what gave it away?" she asked."The commissioner told us you fixed bikes," Xavier said."Oh," Barbra said."Don't worry your secret is safe with us," I said, "He also mentioned you were struggling with fixing a bike," I said."Yeah I can't figure out what's wrong," she said, "What do you know about bikes?" she asked."A lot my uncle owns a shop and garage up state, and I spent all my free time there," I said."Do you think you could help me?" Barbra asked."Yeah as I told your dad just bring it to the manor, and I can look at it," I said."I'd help but I'd just get in the way," Xavier said. Barbra laughed and nodded."Ok I'll bring it by some time," she said, "you live with Bruce Wayne right?" she asked."Yeah," Xavier said. We spent the next few hours talking to Barbra and getting to know her. I hate to admit it but the party wasn't a total bust after all. After Barbra left with the commissioner, Xavier and I went searching for Bruce. We found him talking to a small group of people. We waited until he was done. He turned around to look at us."Can we go now?" I asked."I don't see why not," Bruce said, "Alfred should be here by now," he said looking at his watch."Well say your good yes and let's go," Xavier said. Bruce nodded and sent us out saying he'd join us in a few minutes. Xavier left and walked out to the Parkin lot and saw Alfred leaning against the car reading a news paper."Hey Al," I said. He put the paper down and looked up at us."Where's master Bruce?" he asked."He'll be out soon," I said."Well get in no use standing out here in the cold," Alfred said."It's not that cold," Xavier said."Right but it'll be quicker for master Bruce if your already in," Alfred said. Xavier nodded and got in."Al why did you keep that hat?" I asked."In told you it brings back good memories for me," Alfred said."I know that but why?" I asked."It reminds me of when you were young," Alfred said, "not that you haven't turned out all right you are a great kid, but I liked you when you were younger too, but now I see you are growing up into a fine young man," he said."Well I've had some help along the way not only from my parents but you and Bruce," I said."If you'd like to I still need a co-driver," Alfred said, "you don't have to wear the hat if you don't want to,". He added."You asking me to sit upfront?" I asked."Yes but only if you want to," Alfred said."I think I need my hat," I said grinning at the look of shock that crossed Alfred's face. The front window rolled down."I think you'll need this," Xavier said as bengals the hat out to me. I took the hat and looked at it, before putting it on. Alfred smiled and he looked like he was trying not to tear up. He had no expected this. After all I not was the kid he knew. I had seen my parents die. I still had that kid in mr and at times I could let it out and just be a kid again. I got into the passengers seat as Bruce walked out. He joined Xavier in back while looking at me confused."Alfred, you kept that all this time?" he asked."Yes sir," Alfred said as got into the drivers seat."Ok Richard why are you wearing it?" Bruce asked."Because I want to," I said laying my head on the head rest. Alfred started driving. Halfway home I saw the bat signal. "Oh loom they're calling Batman I do hope he shows up," I said sarcastically, "Maybe they'll just be disappointed," I added."What do you have against Batman?" Alfred asked."He never showed that night," I said looking out the window and up at the light in the sky."He was there remember he did nothing to help them he chased after Two Face," Xavier said."Right he let our parents die," I said."Maybe he couldn't do anything for them except try and catch their killer," Bruce said."He could've at least tried," Xavier and I said together. We arrived home and Xavier went to his room and I went to the garage to work on a bike. I needed to clear my head. I was angry, the city still called on that man to protect them. It was like our parents didn't even matter. I eventually ended up wandering around the manor. I ran into Xavier."You can't sleep either?" he asked. I nodded."I keep thinking about Batman," I said."Me too," Xavier admitted. We walked down the hall and stopped when we heard what sounded like someone hitting something. Xavier pointed to a door and we walked up to it. Xavier slowly opened the door to reveal a home gym and Bruce working out."What don't you have here?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame."A hot tub actually," Bruce said as he grabbed the towel beside him."Really?" I asked."Yep I never saw the point," Bruce said."Al wouldn't let you when were younger and now you just don't want one," Xavier said."Exactly," Bruce said as he put the towel around his neck. "This is my home gym you two are welcome to use it if you want," He said. I looked over at Xavier. It had been a while since we had worked out and our favorite part of working out together was beating each other up. Helmet my eyes and nodded. This was gonna be fun. "Tomorrow right now you two need to get to bed," Bruce said. He knew how Xavier and I worked out. He was the one that taught us anyways. He had even paid for the karate and kickboxing lessons we took. After that Xavier and I went to our rooms. I was gonna enjoy hurting him tomorrow. 


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. Also to my dedicated reviewers, I am sorry it took so lonmg to update, but I can't update all the time. I need to get inspired and it takes time to perfect the chapter. My updates maybe spread apart now, but do not fear they will be put up.**_

_**Chapter 8: Discovery**_

I woke up early the next morning and made my way down to the kitchen where Xavier was already awake and eating breakfast. Xavier was always an early riser for some odd reason. Alfred was sitting with him eating and talking as well. I wasn't exactly an early riser, I never really got up early, well early for Xavier.

"Morning," I said.

"Master Richard," Alfred said moving to stand. I put my hand up stopping him as I walked over to the stove.

"Don't worry Al I can do it," I said as I grabbed a plate and started dishing my self some eggs and bacon.

"It's my job though master Richard," Alfred said.

"Yeah but I don't like being waited on hand and foot when I am fully capable of doing things myself;" I said.

"That's exactly what your brother said when I found him cleaning his room," Alfred said.

"Al we were raised to take care of ourselves," Xavier said.

"So you did listen to your parents," Alfred said.

"Well it was easier than ignoring them and getting yelled at," Xavier said grinning.

"Naturally we just learned to take care of ourselves," I said. Alfred looked us over as I sat down next to Xavier. I knew he was thinking, 'Now how do I get Bruce to do that?' I started eating as Alfred remained silent. He finished eating and left to do his usual rounds. Xavier and I finished eating.

"Wanna do our laundry and then work out?" Xavier asked.

"Sure if Al hasn't raided our rooms," I said standing up and putting my dish in the dish washer. Xavier did the same and we both went to our rooms. Alfred had not gotten to them yet. I grabbed my dirty clothes and headed to the laundry room where Xavier was sorting his clothes. I joined him and together we had enough for two loads. Half way through filling the washing machine Alfred walked into the laundry room carrying a basket if clothes.

"Hey Al," we said smiling at him.

"Hope you don't mind," Xavier said grinning.

"But we decided to do some laundry," I added.

"I guess if you two wanna take care of yourselves then I can't stop you," Alfred said, "Just make sure you separate you all your colors from your whites," he said as he set the basket down and left. I looked down to the basket of whites. There was a red shirt in the basket. I grabbed it and tossed it into the wash.

"Let's go we have at least a half an hour before we have to switch things over," Xavier said. I nodded and followed Xavier from the laundry room.

"Wanna workout then?" I asked. It had been a while since we had actually worked out. Xavier thought about it for a moment and finally nodded. We walked in silence to the gym.

"So do you wanna do the usual?" Xavier asked. I looked at him for a moment.

"You up for having your ass kicked?" I asked.

"I don't think I'll be the one getting my ass kicked," Xavier said.

"You sound confident," I said.

"I am," Xavier said.

"So the usual then?" I asked, "Loser cleans the others room for a week?" I added.

"As long as you don't mind cleaning my room," he said.

"Ha ha you wish," I said. I walked into the gym and over to a mat Bruce had laid out. He must've known we'd end up in here sooner or later.

"Let's keep it clean and fair," Xavier said.

"But I can't help it if I'm better than you," I said.

"Let's just start," he said. I nodded and got ready for his attack. He did the same. We stared at one another for a few seconds before he swung his leg up at my hard. I grabbed his ankle and flipped him down on to the ground.

"Come on X," I said. I let go of his leg and let him stand up.

This was gonna be fun. He faced me once more. It was my turn to make a move. I kicked my leg up like he did before, but he ducked and swept his other leg out at my other leg. I tried to jump but he had caught me off guard and knocked me over. I jumped up as he tried to kick me again. I blocked his foot and swung my arm out hitting him in the stomach. He buckled and jumped back and tried to punch me again. I grabbed his fist and swung my other arm at him. He blocked me and pulled his fist free from my grasp. He swung his leg out at me once again. I jumped back as he lunged forward and knocked me off my feet.

We continued to fight like this for the next couple hours. We were pretty evenly matched until I managed to tire him out but doing nothing but blocking and avoiding his attacks. I managed to knock him over and he gave up. We had spent years taking Karate and Kick Boxing classes. We had both excelled at them and were amazing fighters. I had the upper hand because I had kept going after Xavier quit, but once I joined the flying Grayson's we both never had time to do that anymore.

"You can clean my room whenever you want today," I said.

"I guess a deal's a deal," he sighed. I grinned and nodded.

"Let's go check on the laundry," I said. We headed to the laundry room our clothes were done with a note on top of them. _Nice try boys but I can't help but do my job either - Alfred_

"He did our laundry," I said handing the note to him.

"I guess we shouldn't get side tracked," Xavier said. I nodded in agreement.

"So what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"Explore I still have not seen this entire place," Xavier said.

"I guess we might even find rooms Bruce doesn't know about," I said as I grabbed our clean clothes. We brought them up to my room and sorted them. Xavier brought his clothes to his room as I changed. We met up at the top of the stairs.

"After Lunch we can explore," I said as we made our way to the kitchen where Alfred was waiting for us with lunch.

We ate and talked with him. Alfred finished eating first and left us once again to do his chores only after I told him to leave my room for Xavier.

"Shall we explore?" Xavier asked. I nodded and we looked around. This place was huge and Bruce had given us full reign of it. We found every door was unlocked but one. Down the hall from the stairs case there was one locked door. Bruce had nothing to hide, so why was this door locked. He even left his study unlocked, it confused me as to why this door was locked.

"Maybe he leads a double life and it's another way out of the manor so we don't know," Xavier said.

"Very funny now let's be serious," I said.

"I am," Xavier said.

"You can't be serious," I said.

"Oh but I am," Xavier said. "Come on let's go to my room where we can talk," he said. I nodded and followed him up to his room. I wasn't sure what Xavier was thinking. I did want to know his reasoning. He probably had thought hard about this and had a real elaborate way to explain it. Xavier had a big imagination still. He had never out grown that phase, like I had a long time ago. Xavier was still a kid in many ways too. He had what I lacked and he would be eighteen in a few months.

We arrived up in his room and he shut and locked the door behind him. I walked over to his desk and sat down on top of it. Xavier grabbed his desk chair and sat down in front of me.

"So let's hear it," I said.

"Haven't you noticed how Bruce is gone a lot of the time," Xavier asked.

"That's because he has job and social life," I said rolling my eyes.

"No, I've noticed when ever he's out he's being followed, but there are times when no one knows where he is," Xavier said.

"Your nuts," I said shaking my head.

"No seriously," Xavier said, "Bruce is almost always in the spotlight there's not one place he can go and not be followed. Come on Richard think," he said.

"Ok, say I believed you why would he need to lead another life?" I asked.

"That I don't know," Xavier said, "It can't be to live a normal life, he's never had one so why would he want one? I'm not sure exactly," he said.

"Your theory is flawed," I said. I jumped down from his desk and started for the door.

"I am serious," Xavier said.

"You are a lunatic," I said turning around. "There is no way Bruce leads a double life," I said. I knew what he was saying was making some sense. Bruce did seem to just disappear sometimes. I knew there had to be a reason though. He was a big time almost celebrity in this city. People knew his name and his face was everywhere. Xavier was right though if he did lead a double life it wasn't so he could have a normal one. Bruce never had a normal life so why would he want one.

"Come on Richard think about it," Xavier said. I shook my head and left his room. He was crazy.

I ran into Bruce and Alfred who were walking down the hall. Alfred was holding Bruce up as he leaned on Alfred for support. I looked at Bruce and he was bleeding.

"There was an accident help me get him to his study," Alfred said. I nodded and ran to Bruce's side. Xavier walked out of his room.

"There was an accident move," Alfred said as we walked past him.

Xavier followed us to Bruce's study. We managed to get Bruce down on the couch and Alfred left and returned with a first aid kit.

"What happened?" I asked as he sat down in front of Bruce as he took his blood soaked shirt off.

"Looks like a bullet wound," Alfred said as he looked at the wound in Bruce's chest.

"Should he go to the hospital?" Xavier asked.

"No hospital, no press," Bruce said.

"I've handled this before," Alfred said, "you two go along now this is gonna get messy," he said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" I asked as I looked away from Bruce. I couldn't help but think about my parents getting shot.

"Yes you can go I have this under control," Alfred said.

"Come on Richard let's go," Xavier said.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"There was a robbery at the city hall banquet Bruce was at," Alfred said, "he managed to get out without anyone noticing," he added.

"Why wouldn't he just go to the hospital?" I asked.

"He didn't want people knowing it would start a frenzy," Alfred said.

"Where was he again?" Xavier asked.

"There was a banquet for the mayor he was attending and Two Face showed up," Alfred said, "he managed to get away," he said.

"Batman fail to show up again?" I asked bitterly as Alfred set to work. He started working on getting the bullet out and stitching Bruce up. I retreated to the other side of the room. I didn't know what to make of this mess.

After Alfred finished he stood and turned to me and Xavier. "Watch him make sure he doesn't move," he said as he left the room.

"What really happened?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to Bruce.

"I did not want any attention brought on me right now," Bruce said.

"Bull shit," I said.

"You're lying," Xavier said as he joined me hovering over Bruce.

"That bullet was too shallow to be a result of getting shot the way Al said it happened," I said.

"It's the truth," Bruce said as he sat up slightly.

"Al said don't move," I said.

"You are just like our dad you have a tell for when you lie," Xavier said, "now tell us what really happened," he said.

"Come on Bruce we can read you like a book," I said. He wasn't telling us something. I wanted to know what had really happened. There was no way he had gotten shot the way he said. People would've noticed.

"Boys it's the truth now leave me alone," Bruce said.

"Come on Bruce you can't keep this from us forever," Xavier said.

I stood there looking at Bruce and thought about how he could've gotten shot. There were many possibilities. There was just no way he had gotten shot the way he said he had. Like I had said the bullet was shallow. It was as if he had been wearing some sort of amour. The only reason he would be wearing amour was if he had known before hand or was…

"No," I said slowly.

"Richard," Bruce said slowly. He knew I knew. There was no way he was - I mean it didn't make sense.

"You were there the whole time," I said suddenly.

"Richard what are you talking about?" Xavier asked.

"I tired to do something, but the crowd was thick, I couldn't get anyone's attention," Bruce said looking away from me as he sat up. He winced as he sat up. He looked at his chest and the stitches held.

"Oh my god," Xavier said catching on.

"You bastard," I said turning away from him as I fought the urge to hit him.

"How could you just let that happen?" Xavier asked.

Bruce Wayne, millionaire and owner of Wayne Enterprises, was Batman. I had no seen this coming at all. I mean sure Xavier had told me he thought he led a double life, but this was over the top. It explained his bullet wound, and where he disappeared to all the time. I shook my head as I started pacing.

"So let me get this straight, by day you're Bruce Wayne millionaire, but by night you're the Batman the Dark Knight?" I asked.

"Yes," Bruce said, "I understand why you're mad," he said.

"Of course we're mad," Xavier said making his presence known again, "You let our parents and uncle die, just because you couldn't reveal your little secret," he said.

"I tried the noise was too much I couldn't get his attention," Bruce said, "so I managed to get out and I returned as Batman, but by the time I got back it was over," he said looking away from the us.

"How long did you think you could keep this from us?" I asked.

"I don't know," Bruce said looking up at me. Xavier would get over this he and I knew that. I was the one he was worried about. He knew I could hold grudges for a long time.


End file.
